The Mistake
by Awesamfan
Summary: Jane makes a mistake when she is distracted by the hypnotic sound of Maura's heels. Will Maura forgive her and return the feelings? One-shot


Hi! This is my first one-shot for Rizzoli and Isles. I've been working on a multi-chapter but I wanted to post this to check the waters first. Let me know how you think it is. (I'm pretty sure Rizzles fans are the best fans there are)

* * *

><p>Jane felt her blood pushing through her veins with such force that she was sure that her heart was going to explode. She was sweating so hard that any passersby wouldn't be able to notice the tears... unless of course they were Maura Isles. Jane was sure Maura would be able to tell the difference just by a glance at a distance. Maybe they created a different path down the face or something even more absurd.<p>

_Dammit_, Jane thought as her mind allowed thoughts of Maura to re-enter her brain. Jane shook her head violently and pumped her legs harder, attempting to exhaust the existence of Maura from her mind by running so hard and fast that she didn't even know her own mother's name.

But when Jane really thought about she knew that no amount of running, no amount of exhaustion induced amnesia would erase Maura. She'd forget every little thing about herself before she ever forgot a single thing Maura had ever done or said.

She didn't even want to erase Maura, she couldn't imagine a life without the beautiful doctor. What she wanted, what she needed, was to forget today. Not even the entire day, just one moment. Just one minute. She needed that gone. So she would run, faster and harder, until her brain gave it and took that moment away. Was it possible to run fast enough and go back in time? She'd have to check with Marty McFly. She felt a smile pull her mouth without permission at the memory of Maura pointing out all the discrepancies in the movies after she'd forced her to sit down and watch them with her one Friday night.

Jane shock her head again, sending beads of sweat flying to the concrete. Of course every thought led back to Maura and unfortunately all Maura thoughts led to the moment that she so desperately wished never happened. The mistake she made and can't take back. The thing she did that ruined everything.

Tears blurred Jane's vision and she tripped. Hard. She smacked face first into the sidewalk, not even putting her hands out in time to negate some of the force. Her head bounced, her knees cracked, her lungs lost their air. Jane sighed, wishing that she would have been blessed with unconsciousness but it didn't happen. There was only pain. Not even enough pain to make her forget today.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the sky. She couldn't move anymore. She didn't want to. She closed her eyes and gave in, letting her memories take over her mind.

* * *

><p>2 hours earlier.<p>

Jane had been halfway through a conversation with Frost and Korsak when it had happened. When the sound of those stupid and stunning heels and hypnotised her. That must have been it because there was no other explanation.

"So we need some sort of strategy. This year we are going to smash the Drug unit so hard that their mamas won't even recognise them," Jane smirked, hitting her desk hard to emphasise her point.

Korsak let out a full belly laugh as he took another bite from his Danish, crumbs falling into his protruding shirt.

"Maybe I need to give my mum and Robin a call."

"Would you?" Jane asked, eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy shop.

Frost joined Korsak in his laughter. "Hmm.. I think we'll have a great season with our new team mates anyway."

"Who?" Jane frowned, feeling both wary and hopeful.

Frost looked at Korsak who nodded, in on the joke. "The folks from the Crime Lab are joining us this year, aren't they?"

Jane gasped, "Over my dead body they are. They -"

Jane stopped, mouth hanging open unattractively as they heard the soft clicking of heels growing closer. There was only one person who ever wore heels like that in this building. Maura Isles. Doctor Maura Isles. Chief medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Doctor Maura Isles. Jane's best friend. The love of Jane's life. The person who doesn't return Jane's overwhelming feelings.

"Sergeant, detectives," Maura greeted, a bright smile on her face as she looked at Korsak, Frost and eventually Jane. Maura raised a manicured brow as her eyes met Jane. Jane remained staring at her, with wide eyes, and her mouth still wide open.

"Jane?"

Frost and Korsak looked at her, both equally confused.

"Did she miss lunch?" Maura directed her question to Korsak who simply shrugged in return.

"I think that Panda Poop Tea she was talking about this morning broke her," Frost laughed.

"Panda Poop... I didn't FORCE her to drink it. Besides it has healthy properties that..." Maura trailed off as she realised that Jane hadn't interrupted as she should have.

Maura stepped towards Jane, slowly, one heel click at a time. Jane followed with her eyes but made no other movements. Maura stopped when she was directly next to Jane, moving so her back was to Frost. She lent of the desk and attempted to block Jane from any prying eyes of detectives such as Crowe.

"Jane?" She tried softly.

No response.

She placed a soft hand on Jane's shoulder. That's all it took.

Before Maura could react Jane had stood up and pressed their lips together, wrapping her arms tightly around Maura to hold her in place. Something snapped and she couldn't stop. She pulled Maura flush against her and began to move her lips. Only there was a problem. Maura wasn't moving. At all. Actually... Maura was tense. That seemed to jump start Jane her stepped back with a gasp. Her eyes ran over Maura's shocked and pale face. She watched as tears formed in Maura's eyes and a hand raised to Maura's mouth.

"Maura..."

Her eyes took in Frost's and Korsak's matching looks of surprise. Her eyes took in the complete silence in the room. With one last glance at Maura she turned and ran.

* * *

><p>2 hours later.<p>

Jane rolled back onto her stomach and pushed herself to her feet, wincing at the pain in her knees. With a low grunt she began to walk, limp, slowly home.

As she walked she continued to play the moment again and again in her mind, not paying any attention to where she was going, well, not until she sat down on a couch far more comfortable than she was expecting. She came out of her thoughts with a jolt and looked around. Maura's house. She had walked herself to Maura's house.

She heard a soft giggle and whipped her head towards the sound. What she saw broke her heart all over again. Maura was curled into a small ball in the corner of the couch. The floor around her was covered by tissues and her eyes showed the tell-tale red rings of crying. Her smile dropped as soon as Jane looked at her and she gripped herself tighter, making herself seem even smaller to Jane.

"Maura..." Jane sighed. She couldn't move closer but she also couldn't make herself leave. Her friend was in pain and it was her fault. She had ruined everything. Jane swallowed thickly and clenched her jaw. "Do you need me to leave?" She asked softly, equal parts praying for Maura to say yes and no.

Maura took her time deciding. Her eyes travelled all over Jane, from head to foot and back again. Without answering she stood and left the room.

Jane felt her mouth drop in surprise and her brow furrow in confusion. Maura hadn't looked angry or hurt, just sad. Why did she just walk away?

Before Jane could make any headway into figuring out Maura's actions the doctor had returned holding a damp cloth and a first aid kit. Maura dropped a pillow to the floor in front of Jane and knelt softly on top of it. Jane tried to make eye contact but Maura was avoiding looking at her.

Maura used the cloth to softly wipe at Jane's knees, causing Jane to look down and realise, for the first time, that she had taken a lot of skin off when she had fallen. She watched Maura work in silence as her knees were cleaned, disinfected and covered.

Eventually Maura raised her head to look at Jane's face, moving to clean and disinfect the small grazes on her nose and chin.

Jane hissed slightly and moved as Maura's hand stroked her chin which caused Maura to pull back and lose balance, placing her hand on Jane's stomach to steady herself. The pressure caused Jane to bite her lip and groan in pain as tears grew in her eyes.

Maura frowned, her attention on Jane's stomach, not asking any permission as she raised Jane's singlet to look at the ribs. After a few strokes and pokes she lowered Jane's shirt and dropped back to her knees.

"Bruised. Not broken."

"Maura..." Jane tried to get eye contact again and failed. "Do you need me to leave?"

Maura closed her eyes and dropped the rubbish she had been collecting before suddenly springing to her feet. "Dammit Jane!"

Jane leaned back, shocked by both the outburst and Maura swearing.

"That's the only thing you know how to do, isn't it? Leave! You are unbelievable!"

"Maur-"

"Don't Jane! Just... let me talk OK?"

Jane nodded, feeling like a school girl being told of by a teacher.

Maura ran a hand through her hair and sat on the coffee table, facing Jane. "You kissed me-"

"Maur-"

"Just listen. You kissed me. And then you left. What were you thinking? You finally did the one thing that I have been waiting for ever since I met you and then you ran... like I was just a mistake."

"It was a mistake," Jane said without thinking. "Wait!" she tried again when she saw the hurt cross Maura's eyes. "You weren't the mistake. God Maura, you'd never be a mistake."

"Then what? Why did you run?"

"Because I didn't think. You were in front of me and you were... you... just beautiful and... my best friend and I kissed you. I had no control over myself. And then you didn't kiss back. You didn't move. And I realised... I realised where we were and who we were and I knew that I ruined everything."

"Ruined what?"

"Our friendship. Maur how can you be my friend now that you know how I feel. How desperately I love you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do! I love you twice! As a best friend and as the love of my life. God Maura I can't even explain how much I love you."

Jane saw a flash of movement and suddenly Maura had pulled her up and pressed their lips together. Jane didn't even hesitate, she moved to pull Maura into her.

She felt the fireworks that had been absent during the first kiss. She felt perfection, love, peace. Most of all, she felt Maura kissing her back. Eventually the need for air became too much and they pulled apart.

"Maur?" Jane questioned, happy but confused.

"God Jane. I love you too. You're the love of MY life."

"Then why didn't you kiss me back?"

"We were at work, it was highly unprofessional. And I was surprised. I honestly didn't expect you to return my feelings."

"Did you guess that?"

"No I-"

"Doctor Maura Isles made an assumption. Don't you know what that makes?"

Maura grinned and instead of responding to Jane's teasing she leaned in for another kiss. Glad that she had finally found a way to shut up her detective.

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


End file.
